Ancient Times
by Elements
Summary: The pharaoh and his high priest have to get slaves. Will the slaves change them from there mean ways. SetoJou and YamiYugi
1. Default Chapter

Wind: AND WE ARE BACK AGAIN!!!  
  
Fire: Lets hope for a review this time  
  
Water: Don't worry we will get one. This is going to be an ancient Egypt story. THIS ALSO IS GOING TO BE MY FIRST SHOT AT A MULTICHAPTERED STORY!!! Lets hope it turn out well.  
  
Wind: Disclaimers are that we do not own anything from Yu-gi-oh AND Which Hunter Robin. *We are just borrowing ideas from that anime we're not bringing anyone from that one here*  
  
Fire: Warnings There is Yaoi story is if u do not like then you can leave. There will be violence and foul language. Story contains Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi, and maybe others  
  
Wind:.. Trying to sound smart ?  
  
Fire: Doesn't take much to sound smarter then you.  
  
Wind: HEY!!!!!  
  
Water: Calm down both of you. Anyways it is time to start my story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three years ago a young Pharaoh and his accomplices took control of Egypt.  
Blocked Emotion  
Hiding truth  
Power and obsession Only to be broken by the one thing he sees In the reflection before him  
  
Ancient Times  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pharaoh was sitting on his throne while reading some documents his counsel had given to him. The one that he found most interesting was that he needed a slave. All the high ranked people in the palace needed a slave. The pharaoh called over his high priest Seto to show him the new rule. They both smiled knowing that they would have a lot of 'fun' with there new slaves. After showing this to Seto he told him to go get his guards. They were mostly people he didn't really know about. He had another group but they were a lot better ranking guard more set for protecting so he didn't need them. The pharaoh told his guards to go out and look for any gender of kids as long as they are 15-19. Seto asked "what are you going to do with your new slave your going to get." The pharaoh smiles and told Seto "I don't know I guess it depends on what he can do for me."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Egypt town)  
  
There was a young boy sitting on chair out side waiting for some customers to come. He had to work the streets because his dad did nothing for him and he need to support his sister. That was he was working it until some of the palace guards came up to him and told me Jou to go with them. Jou responded to that by saying, " What! NO WAY!! I'm not going to the palace were everyone is corrupted." The guards did not take it lightly and tried to grab him but Jou dodged the move and punched one of them in the face. To bad his focus was only on that one because the other ones snuck behind him and knocked him unconscious.  
  
--------  
  
In a different part of the city a little boy Yugi was walking around trying to finish shopping for his grandpa. He was almost done all he needed to get some herbs because he grandpa would get sick every so often so they need more just incase. He found the stories and bought the herbs, but when he turned around he saw the door way was blocked by a big palace guard. Yugi new that they come in town every now and then to do stuff so he wasn't to concerned that it would be him that they were after. When Yugi went up and asked him to move he grabbed Yugi lifted him above his shoulder and carried him away. Yugi though would not go in peace he was scream at the top of his lungs that for someone to help him.  
  
--------  
  
(Back at the Palace)  
  
The Pharaoh was starting to get a bit impatient because it was taking forever for his guards to come back. The pharaoh called over Seto again to ask him how long ago did they leave.  
  
Seto told him that they left two hours ago and that he was confused as to why it was taking this long to get some people. As they were discussing this the guards began to come in the room caring in a lot of kids. The pharaoh was getting exited but still upset it took so long.  
  
"What took you so long!?"  
  
One of them tried to respond only to be sent to the shadow realm. This caused the other guard to remain quiet and the kids began to cower in fear. In which the pharaoh was enjoying seeing how much he scared the kids.  
  
The kids were brought and forced to stand in a line for the pharaoh and high priest to look over and pick. They looked though the kids and then back at each other and began to whisper  
  
"None of them are really a winner"  
  
"Yea your would think that they would be able to at least get one that would be acceptable"  
"What should we do?"  
"I don't know the rules state we have to pick one"  
  
They both looked back hesitantly and began to try and pick one that  
they thought  
could be useful. They were both about to pick when two guards came in  
late caring two  
more teens. Jou was the first one to lied on the ground because he was  
still out cold. Seto saw Jou and was instantly amazed at how he looked. He began to think of all the  
fun things he would do with him. And with that thought he picked Jou  
to be hid slave  
though Jou didn't know because he was still out.  
  
Next Yugi was finally let down and forced to stand at the end of the line. When the pharaoh saw him the resemblance was amazing, but there was something different. The smaller version of him seemed to be more innocent and pure. The pharaoh wanted this innocents for himself so he picked Yugi to be his slave. Once picked Yugi fell to his knees.  
  
"Why are you crying slave" The pharaoh asked. "I didn't want to be a slave I just want to be home with my grandpa. What if he gets sick no one will be there to help him!"  
  
This alarmed the Pharaoh, but he showed no emotion. He just told Yugi "Well it doesn't matter you belong to me now so your going to attend to my needs" And with that he took Yugi to his chambers.  
  
Seto went back to paying attention to his new slave who was still out cold. This began to worry him because he was afraid that something my have been wrong with him. He called over a guard and asked him " Why is my slave not getting up?"  
  
The guard responded "He was putting up a fight we had no other choice then to knock him unconscious" After hearing this Seto was in rage. No one should be allowed to hurt his slave. He picked up the guard and slammed him against the wall tell him "No one will hurt my slave you understand that. You train to be able to guard from a amry and you could not being me a slave un harmed!?"  
  
The guard didn't know what to say because he was in complete fear of what would happen to him. Seto took his millennium rod and it began to glow. The guard screamed in fear and fell to floor cowering. Seto had just used that to scare him, but if he find his slave is hurt more then he though that guard will pay.  
  
Seto then went to his new slave and picked him up carrying of to his room.  
  
--------  
  
(Pharaohs room)  
  
Yugi was cowering in fear in a corner afraid of what my happen to him. He had heard rumors that the pharaoh was not the nicest person and he tortured people for fun. He began to cry because he was scared that he may die right there and that something my happen to his grandpa.  
  
The pharaoh saw him cowering and usually he would be enlightened at that sight, but this time he felt upset because he wanted his slave to feel comfortable not frightened. He knew though that he didn't have the cleanest reputation in Egypt. He went up to his new slave and asked  
  
"what is your name?"  
  
"Yugi sir"  
  
"Yugi you do not need to call me that. You will refer to me as Pharaoh, master, or if I feel so Yami" "Yami if I may ask is that your real name" You questioned "Yes it is Yugi. Now I want to know why are you so scared"  
  
"I have heard a lot of negative things on your and I'm aria that your going to hurt me"  
  
After hearing this Yami felt a sudden pain in his chest. He didn't know what it was so he stopped asking questions and told Yugi to go to sleep. He need to talk to Seto about what this feeling was. He watched Yugi slowly fall asleep and then he left his chamber heading for Seto's  
  
--------  
  
(Seto's Chamber)  
  
Seto slowly laid Jou down on his bed and began to search for any other signs of physical damage. He was about to take off Jou's shirt when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened it to see Yami standing there with a odd look on his face. Seto left the room and look at Yami.  
  
"What do you need Yami?" Seto sounded irritated "I was needing to ask you about this thing I felt" Yami asked sounding a little worried  
  
"What was it" Seto questioned "My new slave Yugi told me about how he is scared of me and how he is afraid I was going to hurt him. Then I felt this pain in my chest like something is wrong?" Yami explained Seto began to laugh Yami was getting made at Seto for just laughing at him " I don't see what so funny!!!"  
  
Seto stopped laugh and explained " You are feeling hurt because you like your new slave, but he doesn't like you." It took a little bit of time but it finally sunk in for Yami "Ooohh. Well then that's all I came to ask."  
  
Seto walked back into his Chamber and walked over to Jou. He continued where he left off and lifted up Jou's shirt to revile more cuts and bruises. At this time Jou began to come too and opened his eyes to see....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(TBC)  
  
Water: Well sadly that is it for now. I need to see what people think of it.  
  
Wind: I like it! ^_^  
  
Fire: Yea, well that not much because you like a lot of things.  
  
Wind: WHAT!  
  
Water: Clam down I need to think more. Anyways as it says this will be continued. I also hope I t will be soon so I will try hard.  
  
Wind: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
  
Water: Lastly here is where I give you a little idea of what next chapter maybe about. Tell me what you think of them. I am also sorry I can seem to italicize thing or tab them in a certain distance. If you can help me I would be super appreciative.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three years ago a young Pharaoh and his accomplices took control of Egypt. Feelings arise,  
Sorrow begins.  
Revenge for his pain.  
Those who seek to find something should not look as far  
For they will only over see what they are look for.  
  
Next Chapter : Feelings Begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review 


	2. Feeling Begin

Wind: YEY WE GOT REVIEWS!!!  
  
Water: I know we got 4 of them!  
  
Fire: Looks like they like your story.  
  
Water: Yep I'm so happy and there all positive so that makes things even better. So I wan to thank *in no particular order*  
  
ArrowSphere, anonymous, Crystalstorm21, hieiandkuramalover,  
  
For reviewing my story.  
  
Water: Anyways we know you want to get on to the story so.  
  
Wind: Disclaimer We do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh and Which Hunter Robin (*Only borrowing a part, we're not bringing any of them into this story*)  
  
Fire: Warning this story will contain violence, foul language, and Yaoi Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi and maybe others. If you do not like any of these term please hit that little button in the top left that says back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three years ago a young Pharaoh and his accomplices took control of Egypt.  
Feelings arise  
Sorrow begins.  
Revenge for his pain.  
Those who seek to find something should not look as far  
For they will only over see what they are look for.  
  
Feelings Begin  
  
~~~~~~~~~ (Jou's POV)  
  
Ahhh my head it really hurts. What happened.o wait I was fighting those stupid guard from the palace. They must have snuck behind me. Those damn ass holes can't even fight fair. Hmm well what was I expecting there from the palace of coarse they wouldn't fight fair. I wonder where they took me. Its to hard to open my eyes right now.  
  
I hear a door open and close. This was odd because we were outside last time I was still conscious. They must have brought me somewhere. I bet that I'm in the cell somewhere in a palace. Why would they come after me? It is not like I have really done anything wrong.  
  
I slowly open my eyes a little to see where I am. What is see if a tall, brown hair, deep blue eyes man who is looks hot. I look down to see he is lifting my shirt up and looking. My eyes snap open and I grab my shirt and pull it down. It must have taken the other guy for surprise because he jumped back a little.  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
He's awake! Wait why am I nervous? I don't show emotions and anyways he is MY slave so it shouldn't matter, but why am I upset that he is hiding things from me. Well he is mine so he can't anything from me that long. "What is your name slave" I ask coldly.  
  
(Jou's POV)  
  
Slave! What does he mean? I'm not his slave so I have no idea on what he is talking about. "What do you mean slave" I ask. He tells me "There is new rule stating that the high people in the palace need a slave. And now your mine". What!? There is no way. I need to get out of here. I need to get back to help Serenity I have to get out of here. So I get up out the bed and rush to the door and open it. I didn't even bother paying attention to that other guy. Though maybe I should have. I feel him grab my wrist and pull me into the room. He used what was left in the pull switched into a push which sent me back to the bed. He seemed very mad at my sudden outburst, but like I care.  
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
What was that about?! "Are you trying to make me angry slave?!" I yelled "You are mine and I will not tolerate with an attitude like that!" I could see my slave trembling in fear and for some reason I was not happy to see it. I was more upset. Did I really scare him that much? NO I can start judging my self now. "Why did you try to leave slave" I question  
  
He tell me "I do not know what mean by I'm your slave. It can't be I didn't do anything wrong. I need to get back to my home and help my sister Serenity." He whispers which was hard to hear, but I got it all and I felt sorry for him. Why am I feeling sorry for this slave? It must me because he has a family member. I probably would be upset like him if I was taken away from my little brother. "I see. Well I will see what I can do to get her here. If I do will you stop trying to run out." This must have taken him for surprise because his eyes shoot open.  
  
(Jou's POV)  
  
Did he just offer to bring Serenity here? I can't believe him. He is the high priest and he wants to help me? I have only heard negative thing on him. There must be some catch. "Will she be treated well? Or is she just going to be brought here to become another slave" I ask in a angry tone.  
  
(Readers POV)  
  
Seto was shocked here he was trying to be nice about this and thinks I'm going to just try and make another slave. 'I cant believe this he is a mangy mutt' "I was trying to be considerate in being your sister here, but because you can't take what I say seriously then I wont do any more favors for you" Seto yelled at Jou.  
  
Jou was upset because he had just lost his chance to get Serenity away from there old mast who would abuse them. He had just lost he only chance to save his sister. " NO wait please I'm sorry I want to take you up on that offer. I really do please just don't let her stay any longer near that monst.." Jou knew he had said to much.  
  
(Seto POV)  
  
Was he about to say monster? What would he mean. His old master is my only guess but it couldn't have been that bad. "Who is this monster" I ask. He doesn't respond. "I will ask again and if you do not answer then I wont bring her here" I ask this time in a more demanding voice. Now I can see something on his face. It looks like he is crying? Why would he be crying? "What is wrong slave" and then he snaps " I have got a name you know its JOU J-O-U you understand stop calling me slave!!!" " Fine forget I even bother trying to help you" I get up and head to the door. When I hear him whisper "Our master was the monster." "What" I question.  
  
"Our master. He hurts us if we do anything wrong. He has such strict boundaries so that anytime one of us does the slightest thing wrong. We get punished. I always do something wrong when I see Serenity may. It takes the blame of her and more on me so she won't get hurt. I just want to keep her protected but I guess now I can't" And he starts to cry. I feel a great amount of pain, guilt, sorrow, and revenge. NO One and I mean no one should hurt a slave like him. He was just trying to protect his sister. I sit down besides him and put a arm around him pulling him into a comforting hug. And I tell him "Don't worry I will get her out of there" I reassure him. I also thought but didn't tell that I would make him pay for hurting such a beautiful person like Jou.  
  
Jou buries his head in my chest and keeps crying. And all I can do it sit there and comfort him. That's when I thought maybe I should show more emotion to people. After seeing what has happened I think I should.  
  
He soon falls asleep and I lift him up and lay him down in a more comforter able position on the bed. I leave the room to find that guard that had found Jou. I was going to make his old master regret ever laying a hand on Jou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Water: Well that ends that chapter  
  
Wind: YEY another chapter done!  
  
Fire: I see no Yami/yugi  
  
Water: Nope not in this chapter. This story is more centered on Seto/Jou but there will be plenty of yami/yugi. *sorry for those thinking this will be more yami/yugi. There just not going to deal with as much trouble as the other pair.*  
  
Water: Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I will try to get another one done as fast as I can. And I do know that these chapters aren't the longest things there are so I will also try to extend them as well.  
  
Water: Here we are again at the preview of the next chapter be sure to read it to try and get a idea of what the next one will be about. Lastly like I said in the last chapter. I cant get my things to come out italicized or tabbed in a certain distance. If anyone can help I would be extremely grateful.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Three years ago a young Pharaoh and his accomplices took control of Egypt.  
Longing hatred  
Painful memories  
A dark secret  
A broken heart must be mended  
Before it can feel again.  
  
Next Chapter : Jou's Past  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and Review 


	3. Jou's Past

Wind: More reviews yey!!!!  
  
Water: Yep even more review with makes me happy. Though I was little confused on one, but I think I got the idea. This chapter I'm hoping will be long because it will revile an important part of Jou's past. Which people will know from my preview to this chapter.  
  
Wind: Disclaimer!!! We do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh and or Which Hunter Robin.  
  
Fire: Warnings this chapter will contain violence, foul language, reference to rape *don't want to describe it*, and Yaoi goodness of Seto/Jou and a smidge of Yami/Yugi  
  
Water: Now on with the STORY!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Three years ago a young Pharaoh and his accomplices took control of Egypt.  
Longing hatred  
Painful memories  
A dark secret  
A broken heart must be mended  
Before it can feel again.  
  
Next Chapter : Jou's Past  
  
~~~~~~~~ (normal POV)  
  
Seto walked down the hall wondering to himself. 'what exactly did his old master do to him. I mean if it hurt him this much. Then it must have been something bad. Wait why am I feeling for this weak mutt. He doesn't deserve my attention like this.' 'What makes u say that? HE is yours and you want to protect everything you have. Why won't you protect him?' 'I have never shown this much emotion before besides to my younger brother. He was the only one I should care for. Why is this mutt constantly getting under my skin?' 'You like that's why. You don't want to see him hurt you don't want to see him worry. You want to make him all yours and no one else. You want to protect him. You want him to like or even love u back.' "Do I really like this new slave of mine that much? Do I love him?" Seto whispers.  
  
He continues to walk down the hall until he reaches the guard courtiers. He knew if he wanted to get a idea on where Jou lived he would have to find out where the guards had picked him up. He opened to door, but not in the lightest way. They slammed open and the guard that was already threatened by Seto moved back into a corner. This made Seto smile. He knew that the guard would tell him every thing he needs to know. Seto slowly makes his way to the guard who is now trembling in the corner. When Seto reached him he put his hand over his face trying to cover him self from any danger.  
  
The guard knew that something bad was going to happen to him. He knew that the high priest Seto does not come in this room often. If he needed something he could easily call for one of them. They knew that if he came into the room then there was something big on his mind.  
  
Seto is now standing in front of the guard that had already treated. He knew that he had the advantage in this. He knew that the guard was terrified of him. He didn't care because all he wanted right now was to find out where his new slave came from.  
  
"Where did you pick up my new slave" Seto asks. "I don't think I remember" the guard tells him in a shaky voice. "I'm not going to ask you again. Where did you find him" Seto asks again but this time adds a more angry tone. "um I think we found him in the farther eastern part of the city" The guard replies. "You think?" Seto adds still in his angry tone. "I am sure. Yea that's were we had found the slave working on the streets." The guard replies his voice more shaky because Seto seemed to be getting madder by the second.  
  
Seto was not surprised with what he heard 'So the mutt works. Well that would explain why we wants to help his sister and hoe he can.' "Very well then. Also just a reminder that you dare not touch him or else" Seto tells them with a venomous tone while holding his millennium rod. They all nodded there head in fear because they knew now to mess with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto made his way to the Yami's coders. He needed to tell Yami that he first was going to go down the area the guards had given him. Secondly he needed to tell Yami that he going to bring a new person into the palace.  
  
As Seto approached the door. He could hear Yami and Yugi well into something in which he didn't want to think about. Seto knocked on the door to get Yami's attention. He didn't want to walk in on something that he would regret seeing. He could hear and frustrated grunt which must have been from Yami and a whimper which must have been from Yugi. It took about a minute, but Yami got the door and answered with a great deal of frustration. "What!? I am I the middle of something" he tells.  
  
Seto replies, "I'm going down the farther eastern part of the city. Also I will bring a new person to the palace and she will not be treated like a slave."  
  
Yami replies with a rushed answer of "Yeah fine" Seto got a little of a fun thought. He was going to try and postpone Yami for as long as he could have. "So I see that you and your new slave are getting along well" Seto questioned while raising a eyebrow. Yami tried to keep the answers fast so he could get back to him so he tells him "Yeah he is good. We have gotten along a lot better. I'm going to go now"  
  
Seto was about to stop him, but he remembered he needed to go and get his problem of his slaves fixed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto left the palace in searcher for the place. The guard had not been very detailed in his information so now Seto wished he had gotten more direct information. It took him about 2 hours, but he finally found the place he needed. He had to ask people if they knew where Jou lived. He finally had found someone who helped him. She had long golden hair like Jou's just brighter. She had told Seto that she would try and help him when she could. Seto believed that her name of Mia. She had pointed to this house that looked pretty run down.  
  
Seto walked up to the door and knocked on it. He had had enough surprises behind door for one day. The person that opened it was a younger girl with brownish red hair. She seemed extremely upset though I would not really let it show. I ask here "Does Jou live here" After saying this her eyes shot open with what seemed like hope.  
  
---(Seto POV)  
  
Why did that happen? Why did her eyes change from sorrow to hope? Could this be the sister Jou was talking about? I will worry about this later I need to find out who this monster is. I ask again " Is this were Jou lives" this time I put for demand into my voice. She nodded and frowned as she told me "He isn't here he didn't come back from the last time he went to work." Yep that is all I needed to hear. I now know this must be the house I am looking for. So now lets see if I can get this monster out of hiding.  
  
"Well then is your father home?" I questioned. She shakes her head and says "Me and Jou our slaves so we get passed around to different people" the tone of her voice could make anyone feel sorry. It was hard not to show it, but I still managed to stay strong and ask, "Well then I need to speak to who ever owns you." She runs off and brings back this drunken man who seemed to be displeased with her having to get him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks in a drunken tone of voice. You can tell he has had o much to drink because he was having a lot of trouble just trying to stand up straight. "I am the High Priest Seto and I need to talk to you" I tell him in a demanding voice. I ask "Young girl you need to be out side while I talk to your master" She just nods her head and runs out side shutting the door behind her.  
  
"So what's ya need from someone like me" He asks this time sounding oddly more drunk then before. "You must the master of the slave Jou aren't you?" "Yeah what's it to ya" he asks.  
  
"How do you discipline him for making a mistake?" I ask  
  
"How else would you discipline a person you have to hurt them till they understand that what they did was wrong" He informs me.  
  
"How often do you have to discipline him" "Hm Jou I have to discipline him a lot. Ya he is the real trouble maker. Just between you and me sometime if I'm just mad at something I do. I make him pay." He starts to laugh. How the hell can someone be that cruel I mean really they say I'm bad they should look at people like this before judging me. I was starting to get angrier by the minute all of what this guy kept telling me just made me madder and madder. I don't know how much more I can take of what this guy is telling me. Then I heard the one thing that made me snap.  
  
"Yeah I made him pay one time. None of his other masters would do it I did. I took him because he disobeyed me. He didn't listen to what I was telling him not to do and then I just took him. Man if he was here right now I would do it again..." He didn't get to finish off what he was going to say because I punched him in the face. There is no way Jou should be treated like this. I am going to make him pay for all that he has done to him.  
  
I quickly get up out my seat and head for the door. There master was out cold because I hit him hard and well he was almost out from the drinking anyways. When I open the door I see his sister sitting down and crying. Did she hear what we were talking about? I needed to find out so I walked up to and asked "Serenity what is wrong" surprisingly my voice was soft and caring.  
  
She starts shaking her head. "I didn't mean to listen I really didn't. I just wanted to know if you know anything on my brother. Then I heard of all the things that has happened to him and I know that it is my fault." She kept going "If it my fault because whenever I would do something wrong he would do something bigger. I was wondering on why he would do that, but now I know. He was just doing it to keep me safe."  
  
I didn't know what to do. I mean here she is crying and I do not know what to do. I walk up to her and try to tell her the one thing that will make her feel better. "Serenity Jou is at the palace with me. He is my new slave" She seemed to feel better by hearing this because she looked up to my face and I saw joy in her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me and Serenity walk into the palace were we our meet by a worn out Yami and Yugi. Yugi seemed to blush when I looked at him and Yami just shrugged it off. Yami then asked "So is this the girl you said will be joining us here"  
  
I tell him "Yes it is. She is Jou's sister and she will not be treated like a slave." Yami agrees and then leaves us alone.  
  
Serenity asks, "Do you like my brother Seto?" I was stunned at why she would even ask me that question. "Why do you ask?" I respond.  
  
She continues " Well you seem to want to defend him so much. It seems like you really care for him. I just wanted to know if my brother was going to be in the hand of someone who really cares about him not just another person."  
  
I didn't know what to say. After hearing it like the way she said I began to question if I did like him or not. I mean why would I even bother going through all of this unless I wanted him to feel better. "I never thought about it, but I think I do" She just smiled up at me and told me "Thank you; He needs someone in his life."  
  
Just as she finished tell me that I remember about there last master. I went over to were Yami went and told him that we needed to do something about how the slave are treated in the city. He agreed because apparently his slave Yugi went though thing similar to Jou not in the same magnitude but similar none the less. So we decide that we would have to change something, but that was for a different day. Right now I just want to go back to my Jou.  
  
I bring Serenity with me as we walk toward my chamber. As I open the door I see my puppy still sleeping on the bed. He was facing toward us and I have to admit he looked great. I slowly walk over to him with Serenity right behind me and gently shake him awake.  
  
(Jou's POV)  
  
Ahhh what is going on. I want to sleep. Who is pushing me? Well who ever it is needs to stop. I try to go back to sleep, but they keep on shaking me so I slowly open my eyes. The first thing I see is Seto with his beautiful blue eyes. Then I see "SIS!!!!"  
  
She hops down on the bed and I give her a big hug. It felt great knowing that she was safe. I am confused though as to what happened. I ask my sister to go into the hall so I can talk to Seto alone. She agrees slowly, but agrees non the less and walks into the hall and closes the door.  
  
"What is going on I ask?" I ask  
  
He responds " I wanted to make you feel better. So I brought you your sister"  
  
I was shocked. Did he just say he wanted to make me happy? "She isn't going to be a slave is she" I ask this time with anger in my tone  
  
He sighs and responds "No she is not. I brought her here to show you that I do care for you." When he tells me this I don't know what to say. He as gotten her out of harms way. Maybe there is something more to this guy then I thought.  
  
"Seto" I ask "Do you really care for me"  
  
It is taking him quite some time to answer. Is he trying to think up some reason?  
  
-------(normal POV)-------  
  
"Jou" Seto responds "I care for you more then you think."  
  
Jou's eyes beginning to water. Is he sad Seto thought, but then Jou's launches himself at Seto's and cries into his shoulder.  
  
"Seto is I my ask one more thing"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes Jou I do"  
  
"I love you to Seto"  
  
Jou continued to cry into Seto's shirt. While Seto holds him there for comfort. Jou continues to cry until he gets tired and begins to fall asleep. Seto then lies him down and puts his arms around him holding him tightly to himself. He holds him there for a while until he starts to get sleepy. Then Serenity opens the door and see what's going on. She just similes and says "Thank You" before closing the door and letting Seto fall asleep with Jou in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(tbc)  
  
Water: Well I finally finished this chapter. Hehe I kept putting if off. Then I just decided to finish it. And I think I did a good job.  
  
Wind: Yey she finished!!!  
  
Fire: About time.  
  
Water: I only put it off for about a week or two. Anyways I want to thank the people who reviewed my last two chapters  
  
Crystalstorm21, Hieiandkuramalover  
  
Water: And now it is time again for the preview to the next chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Three years ago a young Pharaoh and his accomplices took control of Egypt.  
A uncertain friend,  
Shady actions,  
Pain and regret.  
Watch who you trust for some  
Are out to use you.  
  
Next Chapter : Jou's Stolen  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Review Please 


	4. Jou's Kidnapped

Water: I can't believe but I am actually going to take a stab at making chapter 4 hehe...

Fire: You haven't updated this story for who know how long.

Earth:yawns Its been about 10 months....

Wind & Fire: WHAT TEN MONTHS TO ADD ONE CHAPTER

Water: yeah um hehe well its just I had a writers block.

Wind: FOR THAT LONG!!

Water: it was hard to make another chapter especially sense someone wants a little more yami/yugi WHICH I'm so sorry to say I can't really fit them into this chapter that much. I'm not great with that couple so I will try in later chapter but this one is mostly about Jou I think.

Fire: You think...

Water: hehe yeah I'm kind of writing this on the spot hehehe.

Wind: WHAT!?!

Water: well I got the idea down it just not fully developed. I am just missing some small things calm down. Anyways I don't want to keep my very kind and great readers to who I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I take to dang long to update. I will try to stay on it a little more. Anyways STORY TIME. Also I meant to have the chapter be title Jou's kidnapped now stolen hehe.

--------------------

_Three years ago a young Pharaoh and his accomplices took control of Egypt._

_A uncertain friend,_

_Shady actions,_

_Pain and regret._

_Watch who you trust for some_

_Are out to use you._

_Jou's Kidnapped_

_------------------------------_

(Jou's POV)  
  
yawn 'O man things are so much better not that mean and Seto are together. I mean I really didn't expect him to like me back. I though he would just laugh at me and think I was weak, but he didn't. Anyways I don't want to get up its to early in the morning. Why the hell does he get up this early? I mean I know he is the high priest but don't they sleep/"  
  
yawn

(Normal POV)

"I think I will go back to sleep" Jou mumbles and he rests his head on the pillow

Suddenly he hears someone's voice "I don't think so" and as the person says that the blankets fly off the bed. Too bad Jou had been clinging to them and was now on the floor with the blanket.

"Oww. That hurt you as....." Jou was about finish his sentence but the person had already had there arms around and comforting him

"Are you ok I didn't think your were holding onto those blankets that hard" Seto said

Jou looked up into his blue eyes and smiled

Seto still had a look of worry on his face. He was just trying to get Jou out of bed...

"Hahahahahaha that was great Brother you went flying hehe" Serenity on the other hand wasn't has sympathetic.

Jou just glared at her and she stopped but still had a big grin on her face. This wasn't going to be the end of this Jou thought.

Seto had helped Jou back to his feet and made sure he was ok one last time.

After that Seto, Jou and Serenity walked down to the main chamber. Seto was explain how he had to go to a important meeting and would have to leave Jou alone. Which made Jou a little sad, he would not be able to be with Seto during that time, but he knew he would find way to get by that.

Anyways Seto told him that if he wanted to he could walk around the castle and do what he pleases. Serenity was going to go to the garden and stay there during that time. Jou was not sure on what he was going to go.

Once they had reached the main chamber Seto kissed Jou goodbye and they were all one there own now.

Jou remember that Seto had warned him not to talk to anyone unless he knew them because there was some people in the palace that were not as trustworthy as others.

As Jou walked down one of the long passageways he had the constant feeling that someone was watching him. He would turn around and look but like usual no one was there. So he would just continue to walk to the passage.

He slowed down because he smelled something. He now knew where he wanted to go. The kitchen, he was so hungry because he didn't get time to eat this morning. Once Seto had 'graciously' woken him up they had to go to the Main Chamber so by now Jou was starving. So he slowly opened the door to see and lot of chiefs working hard on making food. 'It must be hard for them to have to cook food for everyone in this palace' Jou thought, but that didn't stop him from sneaking in and taking a look at what they were making.

One of the chiefs who had blonde air like Jou had seen him starring and the food and drooling at the site. He slowly stopped his work and went over to talk to him.

"Hey" Said the chief

Jou was silent he remember what Seto had said and didn't want to risk anything.

"Um hello you there" the chief tried again

Jou thought it was rude to not talk so he would at least give him some sign that he was alive.

Jou slowly nodded his head in response to the chief

The chief then asked "Are you hungry"

Jou's eyes shot open and looked pleadingly at the chief

The chief just laughed at this and gave him so bread to eat and told him "I shouldn't be giving people food but obviously you seem to be very hungry"

Jou thought that if this person was willing to risk there job to help him they must be worth trusting so he started to talk "Thank You"

The Chief looked a little surprised "Ohh so you can talk then" and he started to laugh.

Jou just smiled and told him "my names Jou what's yours"

The chief just smiled and told him "Kieth my name is Bandet Kieth"

Jou just smiled because he had gotten free food and maybe a new friend.

Jou then thanked Kieth for letting him have some food and left the kitchen. As he left Kieth had an interesting look on his face. Jou couldn't really tell what he was thinking but still left feeling contempt on what had happened.

Jou was walking back to the Main Chamber to see if was done. When he got there he found Seto waiting for him out side the Chamber doors.

"What took you" he asked

"I was in the kitchen talking to a chief" Jou replied and once finished wished he had though that through some more.

"What!?" Seto asked with some anger

"Um.. Yeah well I was walking down the Passage trying to kill sometime when I smelled all this great food. So I walked in and saw all the food which looked sooo good. Then one of the Chiefs came up to me and started talking to me. At first I didn't say anything because I remember what you told me but then he gave me some bread to eat because I was so hungry and then I thought if this person was willing to risk his job to give me food I think he can be trust worthy" Jou explained

Seto was still unsure about this. He really didn't want to risk he new love to being in danger, but it seems like this person went out of there way to help him. Seto asked "Did he tell his name?"  
  
"Yeah, Bandet Kieth was his name I think" Jou answered

Seto was unfamiliar with the name so he would go down there and have a little talk with this guy. Seto then told Jou to go to his sleeping quarters. Jou was hesitant but slowly went on his way.

When Seto got to the Kitchen he barged in making more ruches then he should have. All the chiefs looked at him and he asked "Which one of you is Bandet Kieth"

The main chief came up to him and told him that he had left saying he wasn't feeling good after this young boy had left the kitchen.

Seto did not like this at all. He stormed out of the Kitchen and began to run as fast as he could to try and find Jou.

---------------------------

Jou was walking down the hallway almost at the room he needed to be in when suddenly he was pulled from behind and was starting to be chocked. He began to panic and flail his arm and legs and much as he could, hoping that he would hit something that would make his captor let go, but no such luck. As his captor kept chocking him he was feeling more and more tired and slowly he began to fall unconscious.

--------------------------

When Seto had gotten to the room no one was there. He began to panic and look all around the room hoping that Jou had gotten in there safely. But there was no sign of him in the room. Jou was no where to be found, but when he looked on the bed he had found a note written to him.

Seto,

If you ever want to see your little lover again you and pharaoh will meet my demands. If you don't then you can expect to never see Jou again.

Signed

Bandet Kieth

Seto crumbled the paper in his hands and began to go into pure rage. He had broken the door with one punch. He was mad that Jou had not listened to him on not talking to people. He was made that he had disobeyed him and now he lost the one other person he cared about.

But as time passed he was more upset that he hadn't protected him as much as he should have. He should have watched out for Jou more then he did and he was mad at himself.

He raced out of the room and found the pharaoh if he knew where this guy lived. Yami knew where he lived and told Seto where to go. While Seto left in a hurry Yami had ordered the guards to go with him, but at the rate Seto was going there was no way they would keep up.

---------------------------

Jou was tied up to a wooden board and couldn't move. He was so sore around his neck and it was still hard for him to breath. As he slowly opened his eyes the only thing he saw was darkness there was a small window letting in a little bit of light but besides that there was only darkness. He looked at the window, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw a dark figure move. He was scared he knew that he shouldn't have talked to anyone and should have listen to what Seto had said. But he did talk to someone and now look where it got him.

As the figure stepped in the light Jou noticed a knife in Kieths hand. Jou was now terrified that something bad was going to happen to him. He started to thrash against the rope but they were tied so tight that he could not even get them loose. He started to cry he knew that he was in huge trouble and if no one helped him soon he could be dead.

Kieth got closer and closer and with each step Jou tried harder and harder to get free from his restraints. He lifted the knife and placed it on Jou's stomach. Jou was not trembling in fear and teams were streaming down his face. Kieth just laugh and punched him across the face and told him "You're so weak. There is nothing special about you. I don't know what Seto sees in you but your not worth his time." As he finished saying that he cut the blade slowly across Jou's stomach. He was a little deep and blood was now gushing out of Jou's wound.

---------------------------------

Seto found the house he need and banged on the door. He heard someone crying from the inside then the sound of someone being hit. He had had enough. He busted down the door and ran in only to see a horrifying site. Jou was covered in blood. His golden eyes in pain and fear and cuts were all over him. Seto was now gone. All that was left of him was his pure hatred toward this guy. He ran up to Kieth and knocked the weapon out of his hand. After disarming him he threw him out side and started to beat the crap out of him. Kieth wasn't done though he grabbed a extra knife from the side and stabbed Seto in the side of the stomach. This hurt him but in his raged state that wasn't enough to stop him. He grabbed Kieth and threw him against the wall and took the knife from his stomach and trusted it into Kieth's chest.

Kieth eyes shoot wide open and slowly he fell to the ground. Seto was going to start kicking him, but from the house he heard the weeping of his lover and he rushed inside. He cut the rope and placed Jou on the ground. Jou was shaking from the cold and the pain, but Seto was there trying to help him. Seto was trying to heal him, but it looked like there were so many cuts he may not get them all healed in time.

Jou was slowly going unconscious but before he slipped into it he asked Seto "Please..... Don't.... Leave... Me........" Seto was on the verge of tears. He just took Jou's hand and told him "I won't leave you. I will never leave your side Jou." As he said that he kissed Jou's hand and continued to try and heal Jou's wounds. Jou slowly closed his eyes and feel into unconsciousness.

(TBC)

-------------------------------------------------------

Water: WOW THAT TURNED OUT SOOO MUCH BETTER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!!!!

Wind : CRIES THAT WAS SO SAD!!!! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO JOU

Fire: I have to admit that was a nice chapter there.

Earth: Yeah kept me reading

Water: Hehehe Yeah I really liked typing it. Now its up to my viewers to give me reviews on what you thought about this chapter.

Please tell me what you think about this chapter and Review my story please.

Now onto the preview of the next chapter

---------------------

_Three years ago a young Pharaoh and his accomplices took control of Egypt._

_Fear_

_Pain_

_A lost soul,_

_The heart must find its way_

_Before the body can heal._

_Next Chapter: The minds recovery_

_---------------------------------_

You can guess what next chapter is about if you want to in your review.

Water: Anyways Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
